L'amour rend aveugle
by taimatique
Summary: 'Rachel se retourna, regardant la nouvelle fille qui tenait toujours le bras de mrs Schuester. Elle regardait dans le vide souriante. Ça ne prie pas beaucoup de temps à la diva afin de comprendre que la nouvelle venue était non-voyante.' La nouvelle élève va-t'elle réussir à se faire accepter avec son handicap au près de Rachel,Quinn,Santana et Brittany?
1. Le début

**-Glee-**

Tout les membres du glee club étaient réunis pour une réunions ''importante'' Selon Rachel. C'est sur ces mots que Santana soupira.

''Bon aller Berry, je n'ai pas toute la journée!'' Marmonne la latina assise à sa place habutielle, attendant le contenue de la réunion.

''Ça va Santana, Rachel veut simplement attendre que tout les membres soient arrivés, c'est tout!'' Explique calmement mrs Schuester qui était assis à la place de Rachel. Celle-ci pris la parole.

''Donc, vous avez probablement remarqué que Tina et Mike étaient absent...'' Commence la diva, mais Brittany ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

''Et bien non, moi je n'ai rien remarqué du tout!'' S'exclamme la jeune blonde, faisant rire la latina à ses côtés.

''Bein, maintenent tu es au courant...Brittany. Alors, leur absense étant prolongé jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, je trouverais important que l'on se trouve minimalement, un autre membre...'' Dit la jeune fille à l'avant pendant que la moitié du groupe soupira.

''Pourquoi? Ils ne sont pas une grande perte? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si moi ou Mercedes étaient partie!'' S'exclamme Kurt en pointant son amie.

''Ouais d'ailleur ils sont où nos Asiatiques?'' Demande Finn en haussant les épaules.

''En Asie justement, un voyage de déménagement imprévue venant de la mère de Mike.'' Explique mrs Schuester en se levant, prenant place à côté de Rachel. ''Donc, Tina avait quand même quelques solos, elle était aussi une membre intégrale dans les coeurs. Mike était un danseur super...'' Avous le professeur en regardant son groupe. ''J'ai donc décider de nous trouver, une autre membre qui pourrait bien les remplacers...Du moin jusqu'au National.'' Dit l'homme, mais le visage de Rachel se crispa.

''Mais, mais mrs Schuester, je croyais que l'on allait passer des auditions ou quelque chose du genre...'' Soupira tristement la jeune fille qui voulait bien sure, avoir le dernier mot sur le choix du nouveau membre.

''Et c'est qui votre nouveau membre hyper polyvalent?'' Demande Santana en roulant des yeux. Mrs Schuester pris une grande inspiration.

''Une nouvelle élève, elle nous arrive tout droit de l'Orégon.'' Le l'homme se précipita vers la porte, trainant une jeune fille par la main. ''Membre du glee club, je vous présente Mikayla!'' S'exclame le professeur, désignant la nouvelle élève. La jeune fille était blonde, Puck intervena sur le champs.

''Dit Brittany, tu aurais pue me dire que tu avais une soeur jumelles.'' Dit-il en riant. La blonde soupira.

''Désoler Puck, j'aurais aimé, mais mon père à décidé de se faire opéré après m'avoir eu...'' Dit la jeune fille avec désolation. Santana se retourna, regardant sa copine d'un drôle d'air. Rachel se retourna, regardant la nouvelle fille qui tenait toujours le bras de mrs Schuester. Elle regardait dans le vide souriante. Ça ne prie pas beaucoup de temps à la diva afin de comprendre que la nouvelle venue était non-voyante. Des chuchotements se fient entendre dans la salle. Étonnament, Kurt fut le premier à parler à haute voix.

''Alors...Mikayla...Tu, tu sais chanter?'' Demande le jeune homme n'osant pas la regarder avec malaise.

''La question c'est plutôt si elle peut dancer...Je ne crois pas vu sa condition...'' Ajoute Brittany. Quinn lui tapota l'épaule lui faisant signe de silence en doigt devant la bouche.

''Euhh je, je sais chanter...Ce n'est pas ma grande force, mais je peux toujours essayer!'' Dit la jeune fille toujours en gardant le sourire.

''Mrs Schuester, sans vouloir vous offencer...'' Commence Rachel. ''Comment voulez-vous qu'elle remplace Mike et Tina? Je veux dire que tu as l'air bien gentille Mikayla, mais nous avons besoin de talents fondés.'' Explique-t'elle en regardant son professeur, les joues rougis pas la gène. Will diriga la jeune fille derrière le piano à queu à droite de la salle. La jeune fille effleurait chaque touche avec ses doigts. Le regard toujours sans fixer un point fixe. C'est alors qu'elle se mie à jouer. Non seulement elle était cappable de jouer du piano, mais elle jouait du piano comme personne dans la salle n'avait encore entendue. Tous restèrent bougebé face à cette réalité sonore. Même Rachel, s'approcha du piano, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Mrs Schuester se contentait de rire, de sourire. Il était fier de cette nouvelle recrue. À la fin du petit concert, seule Artie réussie à former un léger.

''Wow...'' Mikayla se releva sans toute fois se déplacer. La jeune fille avait un talent évident.

''Alors...'' Commenca Will. ''Êtes-vous satisfait de notre nouvelle recrue?'' Demande l'homme anticipant déjà la réaction des jeunes. Tous firent un signe approbateur de la tête avant d'applaudir la jeune fille.

''Où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça?'' Demande Rachel en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

''Mes parent m'ont donné un piano pour mes cinq ans et...J'ai commencé...'' Dit-elle doucement, sa voix était calme et mélodieuse. Rachel se contenta de sourire, trainant le jeune fille sur une chaise vide.

_Premier chapitre de terminé, le prochain arrivera demain matin heur du Québec ;) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous voulez qui arrive avec Mikayla. Je me demande également si je doit y ajouter du Britana ou du Faberry? Répondez-moi en REVIEWS ^^_


	2. Le milieu du début

_''Où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça?'' Demande Rachel en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde._

_''Mes parent m'ont donné un piano pour mes cinq ans et...J'ai commencé...'' Dit-elle doucement, sa voix était calme et mélodieuse. Rachel se contenta de sourire, trainant la jeune fille sur une chaise vide. _

**-Glee-**

''Alors, nous devons monter un spectacle pour les Nationnaux qui se dérouleront à New york. Quelqun à des idées?'' Demande mrs Schuester en haussant les épaules, se dirigeant vers son tableau blanc un feutre à la main.

''Pourquoi pas un vieille chanson. Quand les spectateurs sont nostalgiques, nous avons toujours des points!'' Dit Finn pendant que les autres membres grimaça.

''Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée Finn, il faut simplement la déveloper au maximum.'' Ajoute Rachel. ''Quand penses-tu Mikayla?'' Demande-t'elle à la jeune fille à ses cotés. Celle-ci ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

''Il faudrait éviter les pièces classiques, essayont plutôt d'être originaux...Une composition peut-être?'' Répond la blonde en souriant. Le reste du cours c'est déroulé part les sugjestion des élèves. Lorsque la cloche retentie, Mikayla se leva, ne sachant pas trop où se diriger.

''Tu, tu veux que je t'amène à ton casier?'' Demande une voix qu'elle ne pouvait reconnaitre. Tout e qu'elle pouvait en déduire, c'était que cette voix était masculine.

''Euh, oui je...Hum...'' Mikayla était de loin très mal à laise. Le jeune homme l'à prit par le bras, la diriggeant vers la sortie.

''Je suis Finn...'' Dit le jeune homme en souriant. ''Nous sommes présentement dans le coridord quatre...Hum, tu as le numéro de ton casier?'' Demande-t'il en regarant les à l'entours.

''Fc48...'' Dit la jeune fille.

''Nous y sommes!'' Dit Finn en posant sa main sur son casier. ''Euhh, je dois te laisser, j'ai une pratique de foot.'' Dit-il en désignant le vestière, malgré que la jeune fille ne pouvait le voir.

''Merci Finn, heureuse de t'avoir rencontré!'' Dit Mikayla en ouvrant son casier, le jeune homme pris ses jambes à son coup. Il était vraiment en retard. La deuxième cloche rententie. La jeune blonde sortie ses manuels, et sa canne. _La canne, super sexy au lycée... _Pensa-t'elle. Malgré qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix avec ces rentre dedans insessant dans le couloir. En se dirigant vers son cours, elle entendit des pas se dirigeant droit vers elle. Essayant de les éviters, elle ressent une sensation froide, congelée dans son visage, dégoulinant sur ses vêtements. Elle était mouillé. La texture avait pourtant une bonne odeur...Mais elle était collante. ''Ahhh mais c'est quoi le problème?'' Crie Mikayla ne sachant pas trop si le liquide renversé était un accident.

''Bienvenue dans le glee club blondinette!'' S'exclamme un garçon. Mikayla savait qu'il n'était pas seul, elle pouvait entendre trois autres jeunes rire face à sa déclaration. _Bande de crétin... _Pensa-t'elle. Elle était couverte de slush. Soudain elle entendit la dernière cloche. La jeune fille allait être en retard. Comme elle chercha la porte des toilettes, elle sentit un préscence derrière elle, essayant de s'enfuir afin d'évité un autre incidant, la précense l'empoigne par les épaules.

''Non, ne part pas!'' S'exclamme la voix féminine. ''C'est Brittany, je suis dans le glee club...Ne t'inquiète pas! Je ne te veux aucun mal...'' Dit-elle en soulevant la tête de la jeune fille.

''Des gars mon lancé se truc collant à la figure!'' S'exclamme Mikayla essayant en vain de retenir ses larmes.

''Je sais, j'ai vue la scène...'' Dit-elle avec désolation. ''Viens avec moi, je vais t'aider à te nettoyer. Santana est déjà au toilette...'' Dit la grande blonde en amenant la jeune blonde dans les toilettes des filles. Mikayla soupira.

''Il y a un lavabo devant toi, je veux que tu te penches à tête sous le robinet. Tu en as plein les cheveux, je vais devoir de les laver...'' Explique une jeune fille qui avait légerement un axant. Mikayla la reconnue comme étant Santana. Elle dépose la main de la jeune fille sur le robinet.

''Génial!'' Marmona-t'elle pendant que les deux jeunes filles lui rinçait les cheveux.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, celui à la myrtille à déjà taché tout mes vêtements! Tu vas ten sauver...'' La rassure Santana en souriant.

''Merci ...'' Dit Mikayla comme elles arrêtèrent le robinet.

''Ce n'est rien! J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac. Je resterai dans mon uniforme de cheerleder ce n'est pas un problème!'' Dit Brittany en lui remettant un chandail. ''Tu vas dans quel cours?'' Demande-t'elle après que la jeune fille ai enfilé le chandail un peu trop grand pour elle.

''Je suis en histoire je crois...'' Répond Mikayla en reprennant sa canne.

''Bien, c'est le même cours que moi! Je vais t'y conduire...'' Affirme Santana en la dirigeant vers la sortie, pendant que Brittany les suivaient.

''Un gars viens de dire la même chose il y a cinq minute.'' Dit Mikayla en riant. ''Il s'appelait Finn...'' Santana se mie à rire également.

''Ahhh Finn, c'est le petit copain de Rachel, il est assez spécial!'' S'exclamme-t'elle comme les trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans le cours. Santana inventa inventa une excuse bidon avant d'aller s'asseoire.

''Toi tu dois être la nouvelle élève?'' Demande la professeur d'un ton légèrement dramatique. Mikayla ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

''Euhh non, enfait ça fait longtemps que je suis une élève. Depuis le primaire en réalité. Dans cette école, c'est la première fois par contre.'' Dit-elle finalement, fixant le sol droit devant elle.

''Ne soyez pas trop maline jeune fille!'' S'exclamme la dame. ''Assied-toi en arrière, je pense qu'il reste une place.'' La dame semblait indiférente à l'handicap de la jeune fille. Malheureusement celle-ci avait du mal à se diriger dans sa nouvelle classe. Brittany soupira.

''Tout droit à ta gauche.'' Chuchote-t'elle, la blonde se mie à rire. Brittany et Santana étaient des filles réellement sympatiques.

_Le troisième chapitre sera posté sous peu tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'__**un voyage est à venir **__;) Les opinions étant partagé, j'ai décidé de faire du Faberry et du Brittana (Tout le monde va être contant) Si non j'aimerais juste spécifier que dans ma fic, Quinn ne sort pas avec Sam et Brittany et Santana sont déjà en couple ^^ REVIEWS c'est toujours apréciés :P_


	3. La fin du début

_''Toi tu dois être la nouvelle élève?'' Demande la professeur d'un ton légèrement dramatique. Mikayla ne savait pas trop quoi répondre._

_''Euhh non, enfait ça fait longtemps que je suis une élève. Depuis le primaire en réalité. Dans cette école, c'est la première fois par contre.'' Dit-elle finalement, fixant le sol droit devant elle._

_'Ne soyez pas trop maline jeune fille!'' S'exclamme la dame. ''Assied-toi en arrière, je pense qu'il reste une place.'' La dame semblait indiférente à l'handicap de la jeune fille. Malheureusement celle-ci avait du mal à se diriger dans sa nouvelle classe. Brittany soupira._

_''Tout droit à ta gauche.'' Chuchote-t'elle, la blonde se mie à rire. Brittany et Santana étaient des filles réellement sympatiques._

**-Glee-**

Deux semaine plus-tard, Mikayla se rendit automatique au glee club après une anonce de Mrs Schuester la veille. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, au moin elle était sure qu'elle allait être dans le prochain spectacle. Elle à finit par connaitre l'école par coeur. Plus besoin de Finn ou de Satana pour l'aider à se retrouver, il était temps. En franchissant la porte, tout le monde était là. Ils l'a regardait mais elle ne le savais pas. Elle pris place près de Rachel comme toujours puis mrs Schuester pris la parole.

''Bien, les jeunes...J'ai une offre à vous faire. Disons plutôt, une proposition.'' Commence-t'il.

''Je n'aime pas les tomates mrs schuester...Elles me donnents envie de pleurer...'' Ajoute Brittany sans aucun réelle rapport avec la discussion. Mikayla se contenta de rire.

''Merci pour l'information Brittany. Alors comme je disais, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Que diriez-vous de faire un voyage étudiant en floride? Là bas on poura faire quelques spectacle et se faire connaitre. Je me suis déjà arrangé avec vos enseignant. Tout est déjà planifié.'' Sur cette affirmation, le glee club en entier souriait. Ce n'était pas vraiment à cause du voyage, mais plutôt parce qu'ils allaient manquer l'école. Seul Mikayla était un peu rétissante.

''Euhh mrs Schuester, je...Je ne suis pas sure si c'est vraiment une bonne idée...Je veux dire, je vien tout juste de m'adapter ici...''Commense la jeune blonde avant d'être interrompue grossièrement par Puck.

''Et bahtu ne nous sera pas d'une grande aide de toute façon...'' Murmure-t'il assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Santana se leva automatiquement.

''Non mais merde tu vas arrêter le l'attaquer à tout bout de champs? Tu n'es pas plus utile!'' Crie la latina devant le garçon qui était également debout. ''T'a que ça à faire embêter les gens!'' Ajouta-t'elle en le poussant.

''Ne me touche pas latina ou ça risque de se terminer en bain de sang...Protège ta petite chauve-sourie comme tu veux, elle ne vos rien ici!'' S'exclamme-t'il en la défiant du regard.

''Bon on arrête tout!'' Crie mrs Schuester mais avant qu'il est le temps de les séparer, Santana cracha au visage de Puck. Celui-ci la pris sur le champs à la gorge. Les membres du glee club reculaient, sachant que ce combat pourrait très mal finir. Puck poussa la jeune fille en bas sur les chaises. Sam et Finn se leva, attrappant Puck par les épaules.

''Hey! C'est bon tu la lache!'' Crient-ils pendant que mrs Schuester se précipita vers Santana. Mikayla ne bougea pas, elle sentie soudainement une douleur atroce à son oeil gauche, elle tomba sur le côté, sentant quelque chose de lourd sur son bras. Elle ne cria pas. Consomé par la douleur.

''Oh mon dieu!'' Cria Rachel pendant que le poid se souleva du corps de la jeune fille. Elle entendais des cris venant de la bouche de Santana en espagnol. Elle entendait les pleurts de Brittany. Mrs Schuester cria soudainement.

''Tout le monde se la boucle immédiatement!'' Le silence retentit. ''Brittany, sort Santana de la classe!'' Cria-il de nouveau. Finn et Sam, amenez Mikayla à l'infermerie. Puck, tu oublies de voyages!'' C'était la première fois que mrs Schuester était aussi faché de la situation. Mikayla senti son corps se soulever, prisonier de l'étreinte de Finn. Elle essaya en vain de se dégager.

''Chut, chut Mikayla, c'est Finn, je suis avec Rachel et Sam...''Commence le jeune homme.

''Est-ce que Santana va bien?'' Demande la jeune fille en larme.

''Oui, elle s'est simplement cogné la tête, elle saigne...'' Répond Sam de loin. La jeune fille sentit quelque chose de froid et de mouillé sur son oeil lui procurant une douleur atroce, elle essaya de l'enlever avec sa main valide pendant que Finn tenait l'autre.

''Non Mikayla! Il faut mettre de la glace sur ton oeil...C'est tout enflé!'' S'exclamma Rachel qui tenait fermemant le tête de la jeune fille.

''Je veux Santana!'' Cria soudainement celle-ci en respirant fortement.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, nous somme simplement à l'infermerie, tout va bien!'' Dit Rachel mais Mikayla ne voulais rien entendre, elle continuait de se débattre.

''Finn, laisse là sur le banc!'' Ordonne Sam. La jeune fille pleurait abondament.

''Mikayla, je suis juste devant toi, assise tout comme toi...Il faut, il faut que tu te calme, ce n'est rien.'' La rassure une autre femme qui devait être l'infimière.

''Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé?'' Demande-t'elle entre deux sangot.

''Puck s'est reculé et t'as donné un coup de coude au visage...Tu vas simplement avois un bleu...'' Répond Finn. ''C'était un accident...'' Ajoute-t'il Mikayla soupira. Comme ci elle avait besoin de ça. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde la vout avec un ouil au beurre noir. C'était décidé, elle partait en voyage avec le glee club.

_Voici le troisième chapitre, jespère que vous avez aimé. Les ''vraies'' Romances commence au chapitre 4 qui est en cours d'écriture. Merci toujours de me lire et pour vos REVIEWS le prochain chapire sera de loin beaucoup plus long et sera poster sous peu^^_


	4. Le début du milieu

_''Puck s'est reculé et t'as donné un coup de coude au visage...Tu vas simplement avois un bleu...'' Répond Finn. ''C'était un accident...'' Ajoute-t'il Mikayla soupira. Comme ci elle avait besoin de ça. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde la vout avec un ouil au beurre noir. C'était décidé, elle partait en voyage avec le glee club._

**-Glee-**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis le malheureux incident. Le glee club avait des pratiques deux fois par jour afin de présenter un petit numéro à présenter pendant leur voyage. Mrs Schuester avait tout organiser, les hotels, l'autocar et même les salle de spectacle et quelques musée. C'était la condition pour que le principale accepte le projet. Puck était suspendue de glee club. Il manquait donc encore un membre. Rachel à simplement proposé que Finn fasse les coeurs et les duos, ce qui à plus à tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de remmetre les feuilles d'autorisation parentale.

''Bien! Alors tout le monde peut partir eccepter une seule personne. Pour l'instent...Brittany, c'est marqué signature parentale...Pourquoi il y a une patte de chat sur ta feuille?'' Demande le professeur. Tout le monde éclatte de rire.

''Et bien...Lord tubbington est mon tueur l'égale alors je me suis dit que...'' Santana la coupa sur le champ.

''Britt, se sont tes parents tes tuteur l'égaux Ton chat c'est ton animal de compagnie pas l'inverse!'' S'écrie la latina en posant sa main sur les cuisse de sa copine le visage de Brittany s'élumina.

''Alors c'est pour ça que je me suis fait chicaner quans j'ai servie de la mouler comme souper à ma mère!'' à cette affirmation, tous grimacères.

''Bon écoute moi Brittany, tu as jusqu'à demain pour faire signer tes parents...Autrement tu ne pourras pas venir avec nous. Donc les jeunes, n'oubliez pas que l'on part dans trois jours...Commencer à faire vos valise et tout.'' Santana leva la main. ''Euhh oui Santana?'' Demande le professeur étonner puisque jamais la latina lève la main.

''J'ai neuf valise, se serait bien de pouvoir les mettres sous l'autocar...'' Explique-t'elle pendant que tout le monde la dévisage. ''Bah quoi?''

''Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait...Moi je n'ai pas réussie à en faire une encore...'' Dit tristement la blnde à ses côtés.

''Santana, le contra stipule que tu ne peux avoir qu'une seule valise.'' Arite leva la main. ''La chaise roulante est comprise Artie ne t'inqiuète pas. Donc, des questions, Mikayla?'' La jeune fille sursauta en entendant son prénom.

''Euhh oui...Hum je, je n'ai pas de question. Ma valise est prête et tout...'' Commence la jeune fille ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

''Nous allons également apporter le piano électrinique...Il prend moin de place...'' Ajoute mrs Schuester avant que la cloche rententie. Tous se levèrent.

Le reste de la semaine avait passé très vite. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand départ. Tout le monde était un peut fébrile. Artie fut le dernier à embarquer dans l'autocar. Lorsque tout le monde fut instalé, mrs Schuester pris la parole.

''Tout lemonde, nous avons deux heures de routes à faire avant de pouvoir sortir. Il y à des toilettes ici.'' L'homme désignant une petite porte minuscule. ''Si vous voulez vous risquer vous pouvez autrement, se sera à la prochaine station c'est bon?'' Tous firent une signe de tête. L'autocar démara. Mercedes et Kurt étaient assis à l'avant à côté de Finn et Rachel. Un peut plus loin il y avait Sam seul. En arrière de lui c'était Quinn qui avait son baladeur aux oreilles. Artie était en arrière. À ses côtés, il y avait Brittany et Santana. Au fond complètement Mikayla était seule assise la tête couché sur la vitre. Le voyagement alait être long. Il faisait une chaleur accablante, sans air climatisée. Rachel et Finn chantait des chansons à répondre avant que Kurt leur cris.

''Hey les louvetaux, on essaie de dormir de notre côté. Vous pouvez vous la boucler?'' Mercedes se contentait de rire les yeux clos. Rachel fit la moue, arrêtant sa petite chanson. Puis, Santana se mie à crier.

''Ahhh il y a une putain de bestiole sur mon sac!'' Mikayla se mie à rire pendant que Brittany frappait dans tout les sens.

''Un problème?'' Demande mrs Schuester se déplaçant à l'arrière.

''Je vais me faire mordre par une arraignée! Elle est géante!'' Continue de gémir Santana pendant que Brittany essaya de l'attraper.

''Il ne faut pas la tuer, c'est un être vivant!'' S'écrie la blonde en leva le ton. Mrs Schuester piétina la petite bête. Les yeux de Brittany se remplirent de larme.

''Et si cette arraignée avait une famille mrs?'' Santana soupira.

''Et si elle m'avait mordue avec son venin?'' Brittany haussa les épaules. Santana embrassa sa copine sur la joue. Ce qui fit rire Artie. Le voyage ne faisait que commencer.

_Un autre chapitre de terminer. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez pour la suite, je ne sais pas trop comment amener le Faberry. REVIEW pour la suite. Jespère que vous avez aprécier ^^ Merci de me lire:)_


	5. Le milieu du milieu

_''Un problème?'' Demande mrs Schuester se déplaçant à l'arrière. _

_''Je vais me faire mordre par une arraignée! Elle est géante!'' Continue de gémir Santana pendant que Brittany essaya de l'attraper._

_''Il ne faut pas la tuer, c'est un être vivant!'' S'écrie la blonde en leva le ton. Mrs Schuester piétina la petite bête. Les yeux de Brittany se remplirent de larme._

_''Et si cette arraignée avait une famille mrs?'' Santana soupira._

_''Et si elle m'avait mordue avec son venin?'' Brittany haussa les épaules. Santana embrassa sa copine sur la joue. Ce qui fit rire Artie. Le voyage ne faisait que commencer._

**-Glee-**

La chaleur devenait de plus en plus accablante, plus le journée avançait. Soudain, Mikayla sentit une énorme secousse. Tout le monde se mie à crier.

''Tout va bien, tout va bien.'' Crie Mrs Schuester essayant de rammener le calme.

''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?'' Demande Mikayla qui commençais à paniquer.

''Je, je crois que nous avons une creuvaison...'' Dit Santana en regardant pas la fenêtre.

''Ok, tout le monde se clame. Nous allons sortir un part un du véhicule. Effectivement le chauffeur dit que nous avons une creuvaison. Notre traget va être plus long que prévue.'' Informe le professeur un soupirant pendant que le chauffeur sortit de l'autocar. ''Nous allons évacuer en commençant par Kurt et en terminant par Artie. Aller on se dépêche!'' Les jeunes s'exécutèrent, mais venue le tour de Mikayla, la jeune fille n'osa pas se lever.

''Attend Mikayla, passe entre moi et Brittany.'' Dit Santana pendant que Brittany l'aida à se lever. ''Pose ta main sur mon épaule, se sera plus facile...'' Continue la latina en s'avançant.

''Mais, mon sac...'' Dit Mikayla ne voulant pas avancer.

''Tu le récupèreras après, pour l'instent il faut simplement sortir...'' Répond Santana. Mais au moment de descendre les marches, Mikayla figea, lâchant l'épaule de Santana qui descendait.

''Mikayla dépêche-toi, Artie attend après nous!'' Intervient Brittany voulant que la jeune fille avance. Mikayla n'eu le temps que de prendre une seule marche, qu'elle glissa et finissa sa course sur les fesses.

''Ow...'' Marmonne-t'elle sentant quelqun la soutenir par derrière.

''ça va? Tu n'as rien?'' Demande la vix qui était celle de Finn.

''Ouais je crois...'' Avous la jeune fille en grimaçant. Finn l'aida à se relever, mais comme Mikayla s'en alla, il lui repris le bras.

''Attend!'' Dit-il en balayant une mèche de ses cheveux derière son oreille. ''Tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux.'' Explique-t'il en enlevant une petite feuille de sa chevelure blonde.

''Mer, merci...'' Chuchote Mikayla en regardant derrière elle, elle entendait des pas, c'était nul autre que Rachel.

''Tu, tout...Tout va bien ici?'' Demande la diva en passant son bras derière son copain.

''Oui, euhh je suis juste tomber dans les marches...'' Explique Mikayla en reculant.

''Heureuse que tu ailles bien...''Dit Rachel avec un sourire. ''Peux-tu nous laisser quelques secondes.? J'ai besoin de parler à Finn.'' Ajoute le diva en trainant son petit ami loin de la jeune fille. Mikayla se sontenta de rester sur place, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Brittany arriva derrière elle.

''Il s'en ai fallu de peu! Je suis désoler si je t'ai trop pousser!'' Dit Brittany que se sentait concerné.

''Ahh ce n'est rien vraiment...Un chance que Finn était là pour me rattaper...'' Soupire Mikayla en prenant le Bras de Brittany pour que celle-ci la reconduit vers le groupe. Ils ont passé deux heures assis près de la route à fixer mrs Schuester et le chauffeur changer le pneu crevé. Mikayla se sentait un peut mal à laise avec l'incident qui venait de se passer avec Finn. Elle ne voulait pas que Rachel soit faché contre elle. Lorsque le temps de rentrer dans l'autocar, Mikayla fit bien attention pour ne pas tomber dans les marche. En prenant place près de la vitre elle soupira. La chaleur était accablante. Tout le monde était pratiquement dans un état comateux. Puis ils ont roulé jusqu'à leur premier arrêt, devant un motel.

''Bon alors je vais vous dire vos coloques de chambre...'' Commence mrs Schuester en sse levant, une feuille à la main. ''Alors, nous avons Artie et Sam, Finn et Kurt, Mercedes et Quinn...'' Le professeur observa la réaction des élèves, seul Rachel semblait déçue.

''Mrs Schuesteur, pourquoi je ne peux pas être dans la même chambre que Finn?'' Demande la diva en faisant la moue.

''Nous ne pouvons pas mélenger les filles et les gars ensemble Rachel, c'est une règle d'ethique.'' Explique l'homme.

''Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui à fait voeux de sexe qu'après le mariage!'' Réplique Santana avec le sourire. Tout le monde se mie à rire. Mrs Schuester soupira.

''Bon où en étais-je...Ahh oui! Rachel et Mikayla et puis il reste Santana et Brittany.'' Rachel se leva.

''Mais c'est injuste, Brittany et Santana ensemble! Tout le monde sais qu'elle font l'amour au moin deux fois par jour!'' Affirme-t'elle en pointant les deux jeunes filles.

''Ma mère m'à déjà dit que c'était bon pour l'équilibre menstruel...'' Dit Brittany en haussant les épaules. Santana souria.

''Bon Berry t'a fini? On peut sortir j'en ai marre d'être dans ce véhicule de merdre...On crève ici!'' Se plain la latina. Tout sortirent calmement. Finn aida Mikayla à descendre les marches et tout se passa bien. Rachel fit ses adieux à Finn, comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Mikayla fit le tour de la chambre, elle était très petite avec deux lits.

''On devrait se coucher tôt, si l'on veut être en forme demain.'' Explique Rachel en prenant place dans le lit du fond.

''Euhh, d'accord. Je vais simplement aller à la salle de bain avant...'' Dit Mikayla ne sachant pas trop où se diriger.

''Il n'y à pas de toilette dans la chambre. Les salles de bains sont à gauche au bout du couloir. Tu veux que je t'y amène?'' Demande Rachel avec le sourire.

''Non, non, merci...Je reviens.'' Dit la jeune fille en sortant de la pièce avec sa canne. Arrivé devant la porte des toilettes, elle entendit un bruit. Ressemblant à un sanglot. ''Il y quelqun?'' Demande Mikayla en rentrant.

''Vas-t'en!'' Sécrie la voix entre deux sanglots.

''Qui-est ce?'' Demande la jeune fille en se dirigeant dans une cabine.

''Qu'est ce que sa change?'' Redemende la voix dans un souffle.

''Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnue!'' S'écrie Mikayla essaynt de détendre l'atmosphère.

''C'est Quinn...'' Dit la fille en question en sortant de la cabine, se dirigeant vers les lavabos.

''Pourquoi tu pleures?'' Demande la blonde en sortant à son tour.

''Je, je ne pleurs pas...'' Rétorque Quinn en ouvrant le robinet.

''Oui tu pleurs!'' Affirme Mikayla en posant sa main sur son dos.

''Comment tu le sais de toute façon? Tu ne vois pas mes larmes!'' Réplique la blonde en se passant de l'eau dans le visage.

''Peut-être, mais je peux les sentirs...Tu es tristes je le sais...'' Explique le jeune fille en reculant pour se laver les mains. ''Alors...Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?'' Redemande-t'elle à nouveau.

''J'ai honte, je me plain devant une aveugle!'' S'exclamme soudainement Quinn en essuyant ses larmes. Mikayla se mie à rire. ''Je, je crois que...J'ai des sentiments envers une fille...Et, je...Je suis troublé voilà!'' Avoue Quinn en s'asoyant.

''Et cette fille, elle à des sentiment envers toi?'' Demande la jeune fille en prenant place à côté de Quinn. Celle-ci pris un grande inspiratoin.

''Je crois que oui...Mais elle est en couple. Et son copain je dois t'avouer, n'a de yeux que pour toi...'' Affirme-t'elle en regardant Mikayla.

''C'est Rachel hein? Je veux dire, la fille que tu aimes?'' Quinn fit un signe approbateur de la tête, recommencant à sanglotter. Mikayla savais que c'était un oui. ''Si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire...C'est évident que je n'ai aucun sentiment envers Finn...Je suis désoler...Mais Rachel lui à parler aujourd'hui parce qu'il était près de moi...Si on veut.'' Quinn se releva, aidant Mikayla a retourner dans sa chambre.

''Dors, on à tous besoin de sommeil. On se reparle demain. Merci pour tout Mikayla!'' Dit Quinn en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de la blonde. Mikayla lui fit un sourire et rentra.

''Rachel?'' Elle ne ressue aucune réponse, elle se penchant vers le lit, efleurant le peau de la diva juste pour être sure qu'elle était là. ''Tu dorts?'' Demande-t'elle. Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, elle décida de faire pareille. Elle se coucha, ne fermant pas la lummiè ne savait même pas d'où elle provenait. ''Bonne nuit Rach...'' Chuchote Mikayla en fermant les yeux.

_Un autre chapitre de terminé. Une scène assez chaude de brittana à venir,également le développement de la relation Faberry. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez REVIEW ^^_


	6. La fin du milieu

_''Rachel?'' Elle ne ressue aucune réponse, elle se penchant vers le lit, efleurant le peau de la diva juste pour être sure qu'elle était là. ''Tu dorts?'' Demande-t'elle. Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, elle décida de faire pareille. Elle se coucha, ne fermant pas la lummiè ne savait même pas d'où elle provenait. ''Bonne nuit Rach...'' Chuchote Mikayla en fermant les yeux._

**-Glee-**

Mikayla sentit quelque chose secouer son épaule. Elle entendit la voix de Rachel.

''Mikayla allez! Il faut y aller!'' La jeune fille ouvra les yeux.

''Rach...Rachel?'' Demande-t'elle pour être sure.

''Oui c'est moi. J'ai préparer ta valise et ton sac. À ta gauche sur ton lit il y a tes vêtements...'' Mikayla sourie.

''Merci! C'est gentil.'' Dit-elle en se levant.

''Je vais aller réveiller Finn. Tu vas être ok?'' Demande la brunette en tenant le bras de la jeune fille.

''Oui pas de problème. Quel heure est-il?'' Rachel regarda sa montre.

''7h...Il faut être en bas dans trente minute, ne soit pas en retard. J'y vais, on se revoit tantôt!'' S'exclamme Rachel. Mikayla entendit la porte fermer pouvant en conclure que la diva était partit. Elle en profita pour se changer. Elle prit ensuite ses valises et sortie à son tour. Elle pris sa canne avant de franchir la porte. Elle pouvait entendre le caotage des autres jeunes qui étaient en retard. Mikayla ne savait pas trop où se diriger.

''Tu, tu as besoin d'aide?'' Demande une voix qui était celle de Finn

''Euhh oui...je cherche l'ascenceur...'' Avoue la jeune fille fixant le sol.

''Viens avec moi, je vais te diriger vers l'autocar.'' Dit-il en prenant ses bagages. Il la porta vers l'autocar ou Brittany, Santana et Rachel étaient. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, le chauffeur démara. La route était calme, tout le monde dormait. Ils s'étaient arrêté dans un musée bidon. Mikayla ne pouvait même pas voir les objets alors elle n'en avait rien à faire. De retour dans l'autocar, Finn et Rachel on eu un petit acrochage.

''T'as fini de faire des crises pour rien?'' Crie Finn en se levant.

''Je suis égoiste je le sais! Je suis la pire petite amie au monde!'' Répond Rachel en larme.

''Arrête de dire des bêtise Rachel!'' Continue Finn en levant les bras.

''Non, c'est la vérité, j'en ai marre.'' Ajoute Rachel en enfouissant son visage dans ses main. Elle avait honte, vraiment honte.

''C'est finit Rachel! Moi j'en peut plus. Tu es jalouse et en plus tu me joue dans le dos!'' Affirme le garçon en allant dans le fond s'asseoir avec Mikayla.

''C'est ça, va la rejoindre!'' Crie Rachel de tout ses forces en larmes. Mikayla remis ses écouteur, ignorant la présence de Finn. Elle ne voulait pas se mèler à tout sa.

''Qu'est ce qui se passe putain?'' Crie Santana a tu tête. Kurt se retourna.

''Finn a laisser Rachel pour Mikayla...'' Avous le jeune homme en pointant Rachel.

''C'est bon Kurt, ça ne nous concerne pas!'' Ajoute mrs Schuester.

''Mais si, ça concerne quans même Mikayla, elle a droit de savoir!'' Affirme Santana en désignant la jeune fille.

''Moi je ne m'en mèle pas!'' Crie la jeune fille en question. ''Lâchez moi a la fin!'' Continue t'elle en fixant la vitre. Le reste du traget se fit en silence. En arrivant dans une autre hotel, Rachel a refuser d'être dans la même chambre que Kayla, celle-ci est alors partie dormire avec Mercedes pendant que Quinn avait pris la place de Mikayla. Celle-ci savait que ça allait lui faire plaisir à quelque part.

''Bon je vais me coucher...Tu vas etre correct?'' Demande Mercedes sortant Mikayla de sa phase nostalgique.

''Euhh oui...Je crois que je vais aller voir Santana et Brittany...J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.'' Affirme-t'elle en prenant sa canne. Elle ne savais pas ou était leur chambre. Heuresement que Brittany était dans le couloir au même moment.

''Hey, tu viens avec nous?'' Demande Brittany en la dirigeant vers sa chambre. Une odeure de parfum très prononcer était présente. Les trois jeunes filles ont simplement parlé, de tout et de rien. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Rachel. Quinn avouait finalement ses sentiments a la diva.

''Alors, c'était vraie ce que les autres racontaient...Je veux dire...Que tu avais des sentiments pour moi?'' Demande Rachel, ses joues étaient rouges elle était un peu mal à laise. Quinn lui fit un signe de tête avant de s'avancer lentement. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille...

''Je t'aime Rachel Berry.'' Puis elle finit nez à nez avec la diva, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient. Quinn halètait, elle sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud. Elle finit par embrasser doucement Rachel, un baiser doux, tendre. Rachel anticipait se moment. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Elle sentit un pincement dans son ventre lorsque la langue de Quinn et la sienne se toucha. Elle avait du mal à respirer, mais la sensation que lui procurait la blonde était trop bonne. Quinn s'avença de plus en plus sur la diva. Celle-ci finit couché dans le lit, la tête reposant sur le murs.

''Quinn...J'ai, j'ai chaud...'' Dit-elle en un souffle pendant que la blonde lui embrassait le coue. Elle releva la tête, déboutonnant sa veste. ''Pas ici...'' Gémit Rachel, elle avait peur...Elle se sentait sale, elle allait commêtre un péché irréparable. Et pour la première fois ca ne lui était égale. Quinn releva la tête, murmurant quelque chose à peine audible que Rachel ne pouvait comprendre. Rachel avança la tête, rendant le baiser a Quinn. Elle passa sa main dans son dos, descendant légerement. ''Il faut étindre la lumière...Si non mrs Schuester va venir vérifer...'' R'appelle Rachel en éteignant la lampe sur sa table de chevet à ses côtés.

''Pas de problème...'' Dit Quinn avec un immense sourire. Dans la chambre de Santana, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme. Mikayla s'avait finalement endormie dans le lit du fond. Santana en profita profita pour donner quelque baiser a Brittany. La grande blonde plongea soudainement sa main sous la jupe de sa copine. Ce qui la fit sursauter.

''Britt arrête!'' Dit-elle tout bas, mais la blonde continua, embarquant sur la latine lui arrachant des baisers dans le coue. ''Hmmm...Britt...'' Gémit Santana. Elle ne voulait pas céder, Mikayla était couchée a deux pieds d'elles. Brittany ignora la jeune fille, continuant d'enlevers ses vêtements. Elle embrassa Santana langoureusement, la latina ne pouvait ne ma gémir de plaisir. Brittany savait le faire elle devait l'avouer. ''Et si Mikayla se réveille?'' Demande Santana en regardant l'autre blonde dans le lit.

''Et bien, elle n'aura qu'a se joindre a nous!'' Affirme la grande blonde en haussant es épaule avant d'enlacer sa copine.

''Stop Britt!'' Continue Santana. elle allait flanché. Son corps devenait chaud. Elle avait un pincement au coeur. Brittany se pencha, embrassant le ventre de sa copine au teint bronzé. ''Brittany, j'ai une idée!'' Commence la latina.

''Arrête, je veux du sexe...'' Pleurniche Brittany. Santana se mie a rire. En temps normale c'était le genre d'affirmation de Santana.

''Non écoute, regarde ce que j'ai dans mon sac.'' La latina se pencha, sortant une bouteille de téquila. ''Ça te dit?'' Le regard de la blonde s'illumina. Elle pris deux verres dans l'armoire près du lit, un sourire au lèvres. Les deux jeunes filles se mient à boire sans s'arrêter. En trente minutes elles avaient vidées la bouteille et n'avaient plus trop les idées claires. ''Allez Mika...Lève-toi!'' Ordonne Santana le visage collé sur celui de Mikayla.

''Hmm...Quoi? C'est le matin?'' Demande la blonde tout endormie. Brittany se mie a rire enlacant son amie.

''Mais non idiote, la soirée vient de commencer!'' Dit-elle. Les deux jeunes filles avaient une odeur effroyable d'alcool.

''Vous êtes saoule?'' Demande Mikayla, mais juste avant d'ajouter quelque chose, elle sentie quelque chose lui boucler les lèvres. Sa ne lui prie qu'une seconde afin de se rendre compte que c'était les lèvres de Santana. Elle ne bougea pas, prise sur le choque.

''Aller enlève tes vêtements Mika...'' Chuchote Brittany à l'arrière. Mikayla essaya de se défaire de son étreinte, mais elle était trop forte. ''Ahh arrête, on fait que commencer...Je t'aime Mikayla!'' S'écrie toujours Brittany, Santana continuait d'embrasser Mikayla. celle-ci pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégager de son corps.

''Santana...Lâche moi s'il te plait...'' Demande Mikayla entre deux souffles. Elle avait peur, pas peur qu'elles lui face mal. Elle avait peur d'aimer ça...Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'embrasser une fille allait lui procurer un tel sentiment de protection.

_Jespère que vous avez aprécié, quelque scène osé je le sais. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez pour la suite. Mikayla devrait-elle développer des sentiment envers une fille? Si oui la qu'elle. Et jusqu'ou voulez-vous que j'apporte de Faberry? REVIEW merci pour tout ^^_


	7. Le début de la fin

_Mika...Lève-toi!'' Ordonne Santana le visage collé sur celui de Mikayla._

_''Hmm...Quoi? C'est le matin?'' Demande la blonde tout endormie. Brittany se mie a rire enlacant son amie._

_''Mais non idiote, la soirée vient de commencer!'' Dit-elle. Les deux jeunes filles avaient une odeur effroyable d'alcool._

_''Vous êtes saoule?'' Demande Mikayla, mais juste avant d'ajouter quelque chose, elle sentie quelque chose lui boucler les lèvres. Sa ne lui prie qu'une seconde afin de se rendre compte que c'était les lèvres de Santana. Elle ne bougea pas, prise sur le choque. _

_''Aller enlève tes vêtements Mika...'' Chuchote Brittany à l'arrière. Mikayla essaya de se défaire de son étreinte, mais elle était trop forte. ''Ahh arrête, on fait que commencer...Je t'aime Mikayla!'' S'écrie toujours Brittany, Santana continuait d'embrasser Mikayla. celle-ci pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégager de son corps. _

_''Santana...Lâche moi s'il te plait...'' Demande Mikayla entre deux souffles. Elle avait peur, pas peur qu'elles lui face mal. Elle avait peur d'aimer ça...Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'embrasser une fille allait lui procurer un tel sentiment de protection._

* * *

**-Glee-**

Le lendemain fut très vague pour Santana. Elle s'était réveillé au lit avec Mikayla et Brittany. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas! ''Britt réveille-toi! Vite!'' Ordonne la latina en brassant l'épaule de la blonde.

''Hmm quoi?'' Demande la jeune fille en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Mikayla. Attend, elle avait la figure dans les cheveux de Mikayla? La jeune fille releva la tête et ouvra les yeux. ''Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là?'' Demande Brittany en chuchottant. Santana se mie à rire à l'expression sur le visage de sa copine.

''Je ne me rappelle de rien!'' S'exclamme Santana en se levant. ''Et j'ai une putain d'haleine de chien...Beurk...''Fit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. ''En plus j'ai l'air affreuse!'' Avoua-t'elle en faisant la moue. Brittany se leva à son tour, retombant sur le lit d'à côté.

''Aïïïïe!'' Cria-t'elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

''Tu vas bien?'' Demande Santana en s'acroupissant devant sa copine.

''Je crois que j'ai trouvé le problème!'' S'exclamme fortement Brittany agitant une bouteille d'alcool qui fit sursauter Mikayla.

''Quel problème?'' Demande la jeune fille en ouvrant les yeux. Santana éclatta de rire.

''Hum...Une bouteille de téquila sa te rappelle quelque chose?'' Demande la latina entre deux rire.

''Euhh...Merde!'' Marmona Mikayla se souvenant de leur nuit d'avant.

''Mika on a quand même pas...'' Commence Santana en baissant les yeux par malaise. Le jeune blonde ne fit qu'un signe de tête, s'asoyant sur son lit.

''Putain!'' S'écrie la latina en soupirant. ''On l'a vraiment fait!'' Continue-t'elle.

''Chut San pas si fort!'' Réplique Brittany mais Santana l'ignora et continua de crier.

'Et tu te rappelles de tout, genre vraiment tout?'' Mikayla haussa les épaules.

''Pas vraiment enfait...Euhh vous êtes sortie en douce pour allez chercher une autre bouteille d'alcool et puis...'' Elle s'arrêta devenant rouge. Brittany ne semblait pas trop comprendre.

''Alors quand vous dites qu'on l'a fait vous voulez dire quoi au juste?'' Demande-t'elle. Santana continua de rire.

''On a fait l'amour Britt...Trip à trois!'' S'exclamme la latina en riant.

''Bah ça ne compte pas alors...'' Dit la blonde en haussant les épaules. Mikayla ne savait pas où elle voulais en venir. ''C'est vrai...Tu ne m'as même vue toute nue!'' Affirme-t'elle. Santana ria de plus belle.

''Peut-être mais elle à fait plus!'' Mikayla était très gèner de la situation...Mias elle ne pouvit faire autrement qu'en rire. ''Bon allez on se prépare, les autres doivent déjà nous attendre...'' Constata Santana en réunissant ses vêtements. En deux temps trois mouvements, les trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans le véhicule. Santana était surprise de voir que Rachel était assise avec Quinn. Elle croyait que les deux filles se détestaient.

''J'ai mal à la tête!'' Se plaint Brittany tout au long du traget. Le groupe avait leur premier spectacle aujourd'hui et Rachel n'était pas d'humeur à faire une duo avec Finn. Leur premier arrêt fut dans un restaurant ou mrs Schuester commanda 20 burgers. La tête que le serveur à fait était très amusante. Puis ils leur restaient une heure à faire avant d'arriver en floride. Brittany ne se sentait pas très bien, se contenta de regarder droit devant elle.

''Britt tu te sens bien. Tu ne vas pas vomir sur moi vas-tu?'' Demande Santana à sa petite amie.

''Non...'' Dit la jeune fille entre les dents.

''Non tu ne te sens pas bien ou non tu ne vas pas vomir sur moi?'' Redemande la latina calmement, tout le monde regardait la scène retoutant ce qui allait se passer. ''Euhh...Quelqun peut m'apporter un sac, un seau ou n'importe quoi d'autre?'' Cria Santana en arrière. Kurt se leva le premier, remettant un sac en papier brun. Santana le plaça sous le nez de Brittany. Ça ne prie que deux seconde, la jeune fille venait de rendre son déjeuner.

''Beurk Britt, c'est dégoutant!'' S'exclamme Mercedes en fermant les yeux. Kurt courru se rassoire étant pris de nausée lui même. Santana se contentait de tenir le sac pendant que mrs Schuester tenait les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille.

''Brittany tu te sens bien?'' Demande le professeur lorsque Santana jetta le sac brun souillé par la fenêtre.

''Elle va bien, ça ne doit être que la chaleur...'' Répond Santana pendant que sa copine se coucha sur ses genoux.

''Ou la téquila que l'on à bue hier soir...'' Ajoute Brittany en soupira. Santana n'en croyais pas ses oreilles.

''Attendez, qu'elle téquila?'' Demande mrs Schuester sévèrement.

''Euhh...Je...'' Balbutta Santana ne sachant quoi dire.

''Elle voulait dire le jus de banane...Le jus de banade que nous avons bue hier soir...'' Mentie Mikayla atrocement. Mrs Schuester remis une bouteille d'eau à la jeune fille et repris sa place.

''Du jus de banane?'' Demande Santana avec le sourire.

''C'est la seule chose qui m'est venue en tête!'' S'Exclamme Mikayla en haussa les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard. La troupe était enfin arriver en floride, c'était leur destination finale.

''Bon les jeunes, le spectacle est à 19 heures, dans l'amphie théâtre de mon ami...Nous avons l'après midi de libre. Que voulez-vous faire?'' À l'unanimité, la plage était de mise. Tout le monde mie sont maillot et sortit de l'autocar. Il faisait chaud et l'eau était bleue. Finn et Sam paritrent dans la mer dans attendre. Kurt se coucha sous le soleil avec Brittany et Santana. Seul Artie resta dans l'autocar avec mrs Schuester. Quinn et Rachel ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

''Dit Mikayla...Tu veux bien venir avec nous dans l'eau?'' Demande Quinn. Elle pris la main de la jeune fille pour qu'elle sache dans qu'elle directoin parler.

''Euhh d'accord si ça ne te dérenge pas Rachel...'' Dit-elle fixant le sol. Rachel haussa les épaules.

''Allez vient, l'eau à l'air chaude!'' S'écrie la diva en trainant la jeune blonde dans l'eau. C'était rafraichissant et très bien vue. Quinn ne lacha pas la main de Mikayla, aiyant peur pour le jeune fille.

''Ça va Quinn, je suis une très bonne nageuse!'' S'exclamme sarcastiquement Mikayla avec le sourire. Quinn lacha son emprise, regardant la blonde aller dans l'eau. Elle n'avait pas trod, elle savait nager. Se dirigeant dans l'eau grâce aux voix des jeunes filles. Plus tard, Santana et Brittany les rejoints.

''Alors, c'était quoi votre concept de téquila?'' Demande Rachel avec un clin-d'oeil. Santana tourna au rouge.

''Et bien...Je me suis dit qu'un peut de plaisir, Enfin de l'alcool et tou...'' Marmonna-t'elle. Quinn se contenta de rire ne voulant pas plus de détail.

''Et vous?'' Demande Santana. ''Vous êtes...Proche?'' Continue-t'elle en les regardant d'un air suspicieux. Rachel soupira.

''Moi même je me pose la question parfois...Non sérieusement, c'est...C'est réciproque!'' Annonce Rachel en embrassant la tempe de Quinn. Mikayla fit un sourire à celle-ci. Le reste de la journée se déroula à merveille. Kurt avait attraper un coup de soleil et Mercedes une insolation. L'heure du concert était arrivé.

''Mikayla tu seras en avant, à gauche. Santana va te diriger vers le piano. Tout sera près, quans j'aurais fini de vous annoncer, tu commenceras à jouer Somebody to love...'' Explique le professeur. Mikayla était fébrile. S'était son premier spectacle en tant que membre du glee club. Le temps venue, elle entendit.

''Mesdames et monsieurs voici les New directions.'' Mikayla entendait la foule, ils étaient beaucoup. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle efleura ses doigts sur le piano, comme la première fois au glee club et elle se mie à jouer. Elle se donnait à fond tout au long du spectacle. Celui-ci ne contenait que cinq chansons, pourtant ça lui parrue une éternité. Tout le monde était fière d'elle. Dans les back stages. Santana l'enlaca, lui déposant un baiser sur la tête ce qui la fit rire. Tout le monde était heureux. Mrs Schuester la traina dans une étreinte.

''Tu as été merveilleuse se soir!'' Lui chuchote-t'il à l'oreille. Elle était contente, vraiment contente.

* * *

_Jespère que vous avez aprécié, le chapitre huit arrive bientôt. Il risque d'y avoir 10 chapitre en tout. Jespère que ça vous satisfait. Même si je sais que plusieurs en voudrait à l'infinie. Dites-moi ce que vous voyez por la fin lors du retour du glee club en ohio. REVIEWS ^^Merci de me lire!_


	8. Le milieu de la fin

_''Mesdames et monsieurs voici les New directions.'' Mikayla entendait la foule, ils étaient beaucoup. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle efleura ses doigts sur le piano, comme la première fois au glee club et elle se mie à jouer. Elle se donnait à fond tout au long du spectacle. Celui-ci ne contenait que cinq chansons, pourtant ça lui parrue une éternité. Tout le monde était fière d'elle. Dans les back stages. Santana l'enlaca, lui déposant un baiser sur la tête ce qui la fit rire. Tout le monde était heureux. Mrs Schuester la traina dans une étreinte._

_''Tu as été merveilleuse se soir!'' Lui chuchote-t'il à l'oreille. Elle était contente, vraiment contente._

**-Glee-**

Arrivé à l'hotel, tout le monde était creuvé. MIkayla était partie se coucher avec Mercedes. Tous on fait de même excepter Rachel et Quinn.

''S'il te plait Quinn, je veux aller à la plage!'' Supplie Rachel. La mer n'était qu'à dix minues à pieds et Rachel était décidé à y aller.

''Mais nous n'avons même pas nos costumes de bain!'' S'exclamme Quinn en levant les bras.

''Justement.'' Chuchote Rachel en lui faisant un clin-d'oeil. Quinn fondit, Rachel était trop belle avec ce sourire. Les deux jeunes filles de dirigea vers la plage. La Floride était le plus bel endroit pour passer des vacances en couple selon Rachel. Arriver sur la sable. celle-ci enleva ses vêtements sur le champs.

''Rachel tu es folles! Et si quelqun nous voyait?'' Demande Quinn en courant derrière sa petite amie.

''Ah on s'en fiche allez!'' Quinn n'avait nul autre choix que d'enlever ses vêtements et d'aller voir sa petite amie dans l'eau.

''Tu es folle!'' Affirme Quinn. ''L'eau est glacée!''

''Alors vient me réchauffé...''Affrime la diva en se collant à la blonde devant elle. ''On est bien...'' Continue-t'elle avant de se jetter complètement à l'eau.

''Tu vas faire de l'hypothermie rach!'' Dit Quinn en s'enfonçant plus profond dans l'eau. Elles ont passés une bonne partie de la niut, comme ça. Collé l'une à l'autre, Quinn commençait à avoir de plus en plus froid. ''Allez Rachel, on sort...'' Dit la blonde en tirant sa copine or de l'eau.

''Attend!'' Crie Rachel, essayant de se dégager de Quinn. ''Tu, tu crois que l'on devrait le dire aux autres?'' Demande-t'elle les pieds dans le sable. Quinn soupira.

''Et bien...Santana et Brittany sont déjà au courant. Mikayla aussi...Mais tu es sure que Finn ne va pas...Être en colère?'' Se questionne la blonde en regardant sa copine.

''Tu as raison...Je, je ne me sens pas prête...'' Avoue la jeune fille. Et ci Finn ne le prennait pas. Il pouvait être tellement stupide parfois. Quinn enlaça sa copine.

''Aller ma puce, on rentre, je suis congelé.'' Dit-elle en remettant ses vêtements. En rentrant à l'hotel, c'était de calme plat. Les deux jeunes filles sont allé se coucher, toute les deux collé l'une à l'autres.

''Bonne nuit Q...'' Chuchote Rachel à l'oreille de sa copine. La pauvre avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert.

Le lendemain matin, Mikayla ouvrit les yeux. Elle se retourna, n'entendant aucun son. ''Mercedes?'' Demande-t'elle à haute voix. Elle sentit le lit d'à côté remuer.

''Hmmm c'est l'heure de se lever?'' Demande la jeune fille se redressant.

''Je ne sais pas...Qu'elle heure est-il?'' Redemande Mikayla en se levant.

''Euhhh 9h30...'' Affirme la jeune fille. ''Putain on est en retard!'' S'exclamme-t'elle. ''Jespère qu'ils ne nous on pas oublié!'' Ajoute Mercedes. Mikayla sortit ses vêtements.

''Je vais voir ce qu'il ce passe!'' S'Exclamme la blonde en ouvrant la porte, prenant sa canne.

''Ne le prend pas mal ma belle, mais tu ne risques de ne pas voir grand chose!'' Dit Mercedes en souriant. Mikayla se sontenta de rire avant de sortir dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Santana, mais c'est Brittany qui répondit.

''Quest ce qu'il se passe?'' Demande la blonde tout endormie.

''Nous sommes en retard Britt!'' S'exclamme Mikayla assez fortement. ''Réveille Brittany, et aller voir mrs Schuester, moi je vais aller voir Rachel et Quinn!'' Explqiue-t'elle avant de prendre ses jambes à son coue. Vers 10h tout le monde était dans le bus.

''Alors je crois que l'on peut remercier Mikayla pour nous avoir réveillé!'' Avous mrs Schuester en haussant les épaules. Les jeunes se mient à rire. ''Donc, le plan pour la journée, nous avons deux spectacle aujourd'hui alors jespère que vous avez bien dormit parceque nous avons une grosse journée!'' Explique l'homme en regardant le bout de papier qu'il avait dans les mains. Le reste du traget se fit dans le calme, sans pépin, sans problème. C'est lors de la première chanson que tout à commencer à se gatter.

''Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror and...'' Rachel arrêta de chanter. Tous les membres la regardait. Ils virent d'énorment larmes couler. Finn se tenait devant elle, se demandant si c'était son tour. Rachel lui simplement un signe de tête avant de courire dans les coulisses. Finn commença à chanter. Les jeunes continuèrent leur chanson. À la fin de celle-ci, tous couru voir Rachel.

''Elle a gacher le show!', S'exclamme Santana.

''Putain Rachel on était nul!'' Ajoute Kurt en croisant les bras. Quinn enlaçant la jeune fille.

''Chut, ça va aller...Calme toi...'' Lui chuchote-t'elle à l'oreille. Elle pouvait sentir le corps se sa copine trembler par les sanglot sous ses bras.

''Bon quelqun peut me dire ce qui ce passe avec vous deux?'' Demande Mercedes en lançant un regard suspicieux au deux jeunes filles. Rachel soupira

''Moi et Quinn sommes ensemble!'' Crie-t'elle.

''Vous, vous voulez dire que vous êtes en couples?'' Demande Kurt n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

''Oui!'' Cria Rachel de nouveau entre deux sanglot. Finn pris ses jambes à son coup, sortant de la pièce. La diva continua de pleurer. Mrs Shuester arriva.

''Est ce que Santana tu peux faire ton solo. Brittany tu n'auras qu'à danser et mercedes et Artie vous ferez les coeurs. Sam tu va remplacer Finn. Vous avez deux minutes pour élaborer une stratégie. Mikayla j'ai besoin de toi au piano. Aller tout le monde on se reprend!'' Ordonne mrs Schuester en dirigea la jeune blonde sur la scène suivis de Santana et Brittany. Les reste du spectacle c'était bien déroulé. Dans l'autocar. Le silence était de la partie. Personne n'osait parler. Finn était en avant regardant par la fenêtre. Quinn aurait crue voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle se sentait mal pour lui...Elle avait l'impression de lui avoir volé son amour... En arrivant à l'hotel, tout le monde se dirigea à sa chambre. La journée avait très mal commencé, elle s'était aussi mal terminer. Demain, c'était la dernière journée avant le départ. Mrs Schuester l'avait planifier librement, imaginant que les jeunes aillaient vouloir être à la plage... Mikayla restait assise sur son lit. Mercedes ouvra la lumière. Ce qui fit sursauté le jeune blonde.

''Oh, désolé...Tu, tu peux voir a lumière?'' Demande la noire en s'avançant.

''Euhh oui...''Avoue la blonde en haussant les épaules. ''Je peux voir des ombres aussi parfois.'' Continue-t'elle.

''Et tu es née comme ça?'' Demande encore Mercedes qui s'intéressait de plus en plus au cas de la jeune fille.

''Non, à dix ans j'ai eu un accident de voiture...Le verre ma bousillé les yeux...'' Explique Mikayla.

''Alors tu as du tout réaprendre. Je veux dire le piano et tout!'' S'Exclamme l'autre jeune fille en prenant place sur son propre lit.

''Ouais, le plus dure ce n'est pas la liste des chose qu'il faut réaprendre. C'est plutôt la liste des chose que l'on ne peut plus faire du tout...'' Dit Mikayla. ''Tu peux pas savoir ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir me regarder dans le miroir.'' Continue la jeune fille. Mercedes soupira. Elle éprouvait vraiment de la simpathie pour la blonde.

''Allez, on est tous creuvé, tu devrais dormire.'' Dit-elle en éteignant la lumière.

_C'était le chapitre huit! Jespère que vous avez aimé. Je part en vacance pendant trois jour alors je ne risque pas de poster la fin bientôt! Je vous laisse de ltemps de vous imaginer le reste ^^ REVIEWS._


	9. La fin de la fin

_Mercedes ouvra la lumière. Ce qui fit sursauté le jeune blonde._

_''Oh, désolé...Tu, tu peux voir a lumière?'' Demande la noire en s'avançant._

_''Euhh oui...''Avoue la blonde en haussant les épaules. ''Je peux voir des ombres aussi parfois.'' Continue-t'elle._

_''Et tu es née comme ça?'' Demande encore Mercedes qui s'intéressait de plus en plus au cas de la jeune fille._

_''Non, à dix ans j'ai eu un accident de voiture...Le verre ma bousillé les yeux...'' Explique Mikayla._

_''Alors tu as du tout réaprendre. Je veux dire le piano et tout!'' S'Exclamme l'autre jeune fille en prenant place sur son propre lit._

_''Ouais, le plus dure ce n'est pas la liste des chose qu'il faut réaprendre. C'est plutôt la liste des chose que l'on ne peut plus faire du tout...'' Dit Mikayla. ''Tu peux pas savoir ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir me regarder dans le miroir.'' Continue la jeune fille. Mercedes soupira. Elle éprouvait vraiment de la simpathie pour la blonde. _

_''Allez, on est tous creuvé, tu devrais dormire.'' Dit-elle en éteignant la lumière._

**-Glee-**

Le lendemain matin, c'était la dernière journée. Finalement, les jeunes ont décidé de la passée sur un bateau. ''Tu es sure que c'est solide se truc?'' Demande Rachel à Quinn. La pauvre avait vraiment peur du bateau.

''Ouiais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une ceinture de sauvetage. Elle tempêchera de couler...'' Affirme Quinn en continuant d'Attacher la veste orange de sa copine. Personne n'avait reparlé de l'incident du spectacle. Mikayla était toujours sur le quaie, n'osant pas embarquer sur le bateau.

''Ça va aller Mika, il y a une marche droit devant toi. Ensuite moi et Sam on va te hisser à bord...'' Explique mrs Schuester, mais la jeune fille refusait.

''Et si je manque mon coup et que je tombe à l'eau?'' Demande-t'elle en fixant devant elle.

''On te rattrapera, n'hésite pas, fonce!'' Ajoute Sam. Mikayla pris une grande inspiration et franchissa la première marche chancelante. Automatiquement, Will et Sam lui pris les deux bras. ''À trois, un-deux-trois!'' Crie le blond en levant la jeune fille avec l'aide de l'enseignant.

''Bon...''Soupira mrs Schuester. ''Tout le monde est là! On peut y aller!'' S'exclamma l'homme pendant que le chauffeur du bateau démarra.

''Ouah! Fond soumarin nous voilà!'' S'exclamma Finn en regardant les vagues. Mikayla suiva la voix de Quinn, prenant place à ses côtés.

''Mikayla, tu vas bien?'' Demande Quinn en se retournant vers la jeune fille, elle posa sa main sur son épaule afin qu'elle puisse s'avoir où elle était.

''Euhh oui...C'est ma première fois sur un bateau!', S'exclamma-t'elle avec un énorme sourire.

''Parlons en!'' Ajoute Rachel en regardant sa veste orange.

''Quinn?'' Commença Mikayla en fixant la jeune fille. ''Tu, tu peux me décrire le paysage?'' Demande-t'elle maladroitement. Quinn se mie à rire, elle pris la main de la jeune fille.

''D'accord, penches-toi.'' Lui ordonne-t'elle. ''Je te tient...'' Elle approcha Mikayla du bord, la fesant tendre la main. ''Tu touches ça?'' Demande la blonde. ''C'est le courant des vagues que l'on fait quand on avance...c'est bleu...Turquoise comme tes yeux.'' Affirma-t'elle.

''J'ai les yeux comme la mer?'' Demande Mikayla avec étonnement. Quinn continua.

''Au loin, il y a des montagnes qui défilent...Elle son verte à cause des arbres. Il y a des palmiers...C'est comme une longue branche et au bout, il y a une touffe de feuille...'' La jeune fille se mie à rire. Quinn enleva la main de Mikayla de l'eau, la levant dans les airs. ''Tu sens?'' Demande-t'elle. Tout les membres regardaient la scène sans parler. Mrs Schuester restait à l'écart, faisant entièrement confiance en Quinn. ''C'est le vent...'' Continua-t'elle. ''Il est fort, c'est parce que l'on va vite...'' Finit la blonde en lachant la main de son amie. Tous restèrent dans le silence...

''Merci...'' Chuchotta Mikayla en enlacant la jeune fille devant elle. Puis le bateau s'arrêta. Mrs Schuester pris la parole.

''Chacun d'entre vous avez un masque et des palmes, vous pouvez les porter et descendre du bateau un a un...'' Dit l'homme.

''Mias il n'y a pas de requin?'' Demande Rachel avec stress.

''Non, pas de danger!'' Répond un homme qui était le chauffeur. Quinn regarda Mikayla.

''Tu, tu veux venir sous l'eau?'' Demande-t'elle ne sachant pas si c'était possible.

''Non, je, je vais rester ici avec Artie...Vas-y avec Rachel. Au cas ou elle ferait une crise cardiaque!'' Répond Mikayla en riant. Tous sautèrent à l'eau, admirant les profondeurs.

''Mikayla! Mikayla!'' Entendis la jeune fille en question. Cette voix ne pouvait être nul autre que c'elle de Brittany. ''Je suis sur le bord!'' Cria-t'elle en agitant les bras. Mikayla se dirigea au son de la voix.

''Quoi Britt?'' Demande-t'elle avec le sourire.

''Tient, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.'' Brittany se hissa sur le bord du bateau, remettant un objet à Mikayla.

''Beurk, c'est tout visqueu!'' S'exclamma la jeune fille au contact du truc qu'elle avait dans les mains.

''C'est une étoile de mer...'' Expliqua Brittany. Cette fois c'était à Sam de se hisser.

''Tient Mikayla, touche!'' Ordonna le jeune homme. ''C'est un coquillage.'' Explique-t'il. Mikayla toucha l'objet. C'était dur et ça n'avait pas vraiment de forme commune. Après quelques heures, tout les membre du glee club montèrent sur le bateau avec quelque chose à faire découvrire à la jeune fille.

''Approche-toi Mika!'' Dit Santana en prenant la jeune fille par la main. ''Mercedes à trouver quelque chose de trop beau.'' Mikayla se contenta d'avancer.

''C'est quoi?'' Demande la jeune fille en touchant la chose en question.

''C'est du corail...'' Répond Kurt en déposant la main de la blonde sur celui-ci. ''C'est rose, c'est magnifique.'' S'exclamme-t'il.

''Moi j'ai trouver une perle!'' S'écria Rachel en regardant le petit objet au creux de sa main. Mikayla se dirigea pour aller voir. La diva lui remis le petit objet en main.

''C'est rond...'' Constate Mikayla qui ne trouvait rien de spécial à cet objet.

''Peut-être mais elle brille!'' S'exclamma Brittany en regardant la sphère. Le reste de la journée se déroula à merveille. Les garçons avaient fait une bataille dans le sable en touchant terre, et Santana et Brittany se faisait des colliers de fleurs.

''Tu as aimé ta journée?'' Demande Finn derrière la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne fit qu'un signe de tête.

''Finn...J'aimerais que...Que tu ne me parles plus...'' Demande finalement la jeune fille dans un souffle.

''Mais pourquoi?'' Demande-t'il en se collant sur elle.

''J'ai eu une super journée et je ne veux pas que tu la ruine...'' Marmonne Mikayla en se levant, se dirigeant vers Santana. Finn restait debout, les larmes au yeux. Il en voulait à Rachel, il en voulait à Quinn, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mikayla lui en voulait. Il était temps de rentrer à l'hotel. Tout le monde avait adoré leur dernière journée. Le lendement allait être plus dure.

''Je vous remerci les jeuens, c'étaient une super expérience. Les gens ont adorés les spectacles. Mon ami m'à dit qu'au prochain évènement. Il nous inviterais! Ce n'est rien de perdus, loin de là!'' S'exclamme mrs Schuester en prenant place dans l'autocar. Mikayla était déjà endormie, contre la vitre.

''En tout cas je crois qu'il y en à une qui à vraiment profité de sa journée!'' Ajouta Santana en désigant la jeune blonde les yeux clos.

Tout le monde avait attendue le départ comme la partie la plus enuyante du voyage. Ils avaient raison. Une journée complète à rouler sans arrêter. Dans la chaleur et la sueur. Rien de très amusant. Rachel chantait toujours ses chanson à répondre, ce qui fit sortir Kurt de ses gont une fois de plus. Mikayla écoutait sa musique d'Ipod fredonnant parfois quelque air. Brittany dormait sur l'épaule de Santana. Elle devait bien avoué qu'elle étaient mignonne ensembles. Quinn et Rachel parlait de tout et de rien. Mercedes prenait des photos de tout le monde s'en en épargner. Ils ne voulaient pas partir...

_Voici enfin le chapitre 9. Le dix est en cours d'écriture, se sera le dernier. C'est le moment ou jamais de me dire ce que vous aimeriez que j'ajoute car ensuite il sera trop tard ^^ REVIEW merci de votre passiense :P_


	10. Le début du milieu de la fin de la fin

_Tout le monde avait attendue le départ comme la partie la plus enuyante du voyage. Ils avaient raison. Une journée complète à rouler sans arrêter. Dans la chaleur et la sueur. Rien de très amusant. Rachel chantait toujours ses chanson à répondre, ce qui fit sortir Kurt de ses gont une fois de plus. Mikayla écoutait sa musique d'Ipod fredonnant parfois quelque air. Brittany dormait sur l'épaule de Santana. Elle devait bien avoué qu'elle étaient mignonne ensembles. Quinn et Rachel parlait de tout et de rien. Mercedes prenait des photos de tout le monde s'en en épargner. Ils ne voulaient pas partir..._

**-Glee-**

C'était la première journée d'école depuis le retour du glee club. Mikayla n'avait pas revue Puck elle se rappelait que celui si voulait lui fouttre une raclée et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui reparler. Derrière elle, il y avait Santana qui parlait avec Brittany. Mikayla aurait crue entrendre un baiser ou deux. Un immense sourire se dressa sur son visage. Elle étaient si belle toute les deux. Soudain, elle sentit une préscence à ses côtés.

''C'est qui?'' Demande automatiquement la jeune fille.

''Calme-toi blondine, c'est juste Quinn!'' S'exclamme la jeune fille en question. ''Je...J'avais quelque chose à te dire...'' Continue-t'elle regardant le sol.

''Quoi?'' Demande la blonde avec le sourire. Quinn sopira, relevant la tête. Elle serra la jeune fille dans une étreinte.

''Mer...Merci pour l'autre soir...Je veux dire...Tu m'as écouté et tout...''

''Tu parles de toi et Rachel?'' Demande Mikayla en haussant les épaules.

''Euhhh oui...C'était, c'était cool de ta part...'' Continue Quinn en lachant Mikayla. Le son de la cloche rententie. ''Vient, c'est la dernière cloche. On à le glee club...'' Avoue la jeune fille en empoingnant le bras de la blonde. Celle-ci recula.

''Euhh, je suis désoler de ne pas te l'Avoir dit plutôt. Disons que je n'ai plus besoin de gardienne. Je connais le lycée par coeur maintenent!'' Se réjouit-t'elle avec un clin-d'oeil. Quinn la pris par les épaules.

''Allez chauve-souris! Je crois que tu as des comptes à régler.'' Dit-elle en riant. En rentrant dans le salle de coeur, tout le monde regardait les jeunes filles. Rachel se leva, acceuillant sa copine.

''Bon ça va on est pas dans les D.E.B.S ici!'' Marmone Mercedes en voyant la blonde et la brune s'embrasser. Puck se leva sur le champs.

''Putain c'est quoi se délire!'' Crit-il en levant les bras. Kurt se mie à rire.

''Tu as manqué beaucoup de chose!'' S'exclamme le jeune homme en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir. Mrs Schuester arriva. Mikayla pris sa place habituelle entre Quinn et Rachel et le professeur pris la parole.

''Bonjour les jeunes!'' Commença-t'il. ''Alors,nous sommes revenue de vacanse, ça ne veux pas dire que nous devons arrêter de travailler. Nous avons un noméros à perfectionner!'' Avous l'homme.

''Euhh mrs Schuester...Avant de commencer, je..J'ai quelque chose a dire...'' Intervient Puck en se relevant.

''Merde Puckerman, on en a rien à fouttre de tes affirmations à la noix!'' Le coupe Santana en soupirant.

''La ferme latina, mon message concerne ta petite protégée d'ailleur!'' S'exclamme le jeune homme en se tournant vers Mikayla. ''Écoute chauve-souris...Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi...J'avais tord. On m'a dit que tu as fais un malheure en floride et que tu as sauvé le spectacle parce que Rachel ne suportait pas sa sexualité...'' Sur ses mots, Tous éclatètrent de rire. ''Tout ça pour te dire bienvenue dans le groupe. Tu le mérite Chauve-souris...'' Finit-il en reprenant sa place. Mikayla se contenta de soupirer.

''Je suppose que je suis sencer accepter tes excuse?'' Demande la jeune fille en haussant les épaule. Mrs Schuester souria.

''Alors...Des idées pour les nationaux?'' Demande-t'il. Sam leva automatiquement la main.

''YEAH...C'est de Usher...'' Affirme-t'il en croisant les bras.

''Tu as de l'ambition!'' S'exclamma Finn.

''Disons que la Floride m'a inspiré...'' Continue le blond.

''La floride nous à tous inspiré...'' Soupire Quinn en se levant, embrassant Rachel.

''Je suis bien d'accord!'' Soutien Brittany en faisant de même avec Santana.

**FIN**

_Un petit chapitre pour terminer je sais...Jespère que vous avez aimée ma fic! Merci de me lire. REVIEW pour la fin! MERCI MERCI MERCI^^_


End file.
